


Head Deep

by nanuk_dain



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe had noticed from the very first moment on that there was a tension between this Agent Cooper and Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Deep

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/00053wr6)   


Frank was already in head deep, Joe noted and listened to the conversation with one ear. Frank was on the phone with this CIA agent who seemed to be set on their case, the one who had tried to kill all of their old Gang and hadn't succeeded once. Well, these youngsters were just not up to their level of experience yet. It took more than a gun or a bazooka to kill a R.E.D.. Joe still felt secretly honoured that he had been marked as such, it was better than any medal he could have been given. It proved that he hadn't lost his edge with the passing of time, that he still was considered a dangerous man that shouldn't be underestimated. It was really good for his ego to know that.

Joe watched Frank and pondered on how his friend reacted to the agent's every word with his whole being. It might have been subtle on the outside, but Joe knew Frank well enough to be able to read him easily. He had not commented on it when Frank had first told him about the CIA agent on his heels, but even then Jo had felt that there was more to it than simple annoyance. It had been vague, though, and they had had other things on their mind at that point, so he had ignored the hunch. But when they'd met outside of Langley and he'd found that said agent had put a bullet in Frank's shoulder, Joe hadn't been able to keep himself from calling it a lovebite. Just to annoy Frank. And after he had patiently listened to what Frank had told them about the events in the CIA Headquarters, Joe was certain that what Frank *hadn't* said was far more interesting than what he had. There was a tension palpable whenever Frank talked about this Agent Cooper that made Joe curious about the guy. He really wanted to meet the person who could take away Frank's calm.

He wondered where it would lead, however, because there were only so many possible ways to deal with such intense tension. You could hate your opponent with passion and turn it into your only obsession to kill them. Or you could play cat and mouse and provoke them until they reached the breaking point. That usually ended bloody. Or you could avoid them to the point where you forgot about them. But Joe was certain those were not the options possible for Frank and his young agent. They headed towards a confrontation of the other kind, one where the sparks flew. That normally ended in bed. Or the backseat of a car. The kitchen table. Actually, there was often no bed around when the sparks finally ignited, so the choice of the surface to get busy on was generally a very spontaneous one. Joe had lived through more than one such passionate explosion. He grinned at the memory. Agents were just the better lovers. Maybe it was because they knew just how short life could be.

Joe turned his head to watch Frank frown at something his agent was saying. He wondered if Frank had already realised which way he was headed or if he was still blissfully oblivious. Not that it wound change anything about the outcome, because in the long time of his life, Joe had seen this kind of tension between agents often enough to know it always ended the same way. It was not important how many detours they took, at some point they clashed. He just hoped Frank came out of it alive.

And mostly unharmed. That agent sounded as if he knew how to bite.

When he clamped Frank's hand with his and wished him good luck, he hadn't only referred to their mission or their survival, but he wasn't certain Frank had understood the deeper layers of meaning. He obviously still bordered on 'blissfully oblivious'.

Joe knew, just as well as everybody else, that he would not survive the day. But he had found closure a long time ago, he didn't cling to life anymore. He was content with the way he had lived, with all the ups and downs. The only thing he regretted, he mused while he put on Frank's coat and his hat, was that he would never find out when and how Frank and his agent clashed. He was certain it would be epic and definitely worth his while. He grinned at the thought, grabbed the handle of the door and stepped out.

He never even heard the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> The great series banner was made by my beloved Megan_Moonlight!


End file.
